Corazón roto
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Kai quería venganza, no contra Bonnie, comprendía por qué había hecho lo que había hecho, él hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo. Quería venganza contra Damon y Elena, por haber consentido esa locura, cuando sabían perfectamente que él había cambiado. ¿Y qué dolía más...? El juego estaba comenzando.


**Título: **Corazón Roto.

**Rating: **+12

**Pairings: **Damon &amp; Elena / Bonnie &amp; Kai

**Sinopsis: **Kai quería venganza, no contra Bonnie comprendía porqué había hecho lo que había hecho, él hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo. Quería venganza contra Damon y Elena, por haber consentido esa locura, cuando sabían perfectamente que él había cambiado. ¿Y qué dolía más...? El juego estaba comenzando...

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí narrados no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a la autora LJ Smith, al canal estadounidense The CW, es decir, a The Vampire Diaries.

**Words**: 500

**N/A: **Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

_Este fic participa en el Reto Drabble "Kai Parker" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons._

* * *

**Corazón Roto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todos habían jugado con él cuando había jurado que había cambiado completamente, que era una persona nueva, dispuesta a ayudar a ese grupo de amigos. Había prometido que nunca más tendría ganas de matar por matar o de despellejar la piel solo por el simple hecho de escuchar ese sonido tan maravilloso que se siente cuando despegas la piel de un ser humano.

Sabía que iba a ser difícil, que especialmente a Bonnie le iba a costar asimilar que había cambiado pero nunca imaginó que la situación fuese a rozar lo inimaginable. Bonnie le había dejado tirado, después de atacarle, en su peor pesadilla. En un mundo prisión.

Pero eso no fue lo peor, sabía que eso podía pasar, que Bonnie quisiera venganza, eso era lo que le gustaba de ella, esa pasión, esa excitación que veía en sus ojos cuando le atacaba de alguna forma, podía esperarlo, aunque no lo esperó. Lo que le fastidiaba, lo que no tenía ningún sentido es que Damon y Elena hubiesen aceptado ese plan tan descabellado.

No tenía ningún sentido, desde que estaba con ellos, sabía que eran impulsivos, que harían cualquier cosa por salvar al otro, pero nunca pensó que fuesen a arriesgar miles y miles de vidas por el capricho de Bonnie.

Por eso estaba allí, escondido entre las sombras, con la oscuridad como única compañera, esperando el momento perfecto para matarla.

No, no estaba hablando de Bonnie, para esa maldita bruja rastrera tenía una venganza mucho mejor, una de la que nunca podría olvidarse, a su altura.

Habían tachado a Kai de muchas cosas: psicópata, loco, mentiroso, manipulador, sociópata y una larga lista de sinónimos, era hora de hacerles ver que nunca habían estado equivocados, ¿no es eso lo que quieren?

Iba a cumplir esa promesa que se había hecho en la oscuridad, acurrucado en la nieve helada y rodeado de vampiros dispuestos a matarle, ahí, asustado se había prometido ser recordado para siempre por aquellos que habían decidido dejarlo abandonado.

Ajenos a los delirios del brujo, la pareja continuaba besándose tiernamente bajo las sábanas, Damon se incorporó para susurrarle unas palabras de amor en el oído, Kai no estaba sordo, sabía que se trataba de una _promesa _era por eso por lo que sonó más apetitoso.

—No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir, Salvatore.

¿Y quién lo diría? ¿Quién diría que una promesa puede ser rota en cuestión de segundos? Cuando Damon se despidió de Elena con la promesa de un para siempre nunca pensó que en cuestión de minutos todo acabaría. Kai se trasladó a la habitación y con un movimiento de muñeca y unas palabras mágicas acabó para siempre con esa promesa de amor.

Elena, totalmente humana se desangraba rodeada de sábanas de seda completamente blancas, el color de la sangre y de un corazón roto marcó por completo la vida de muchas personas.

—El juego acaba de empezar. —susurró Kai ocultándose en las sombras, esperando el momento para dar su siguiente golpe. Ellos se lo habían buscado.

**FIN.**

* * *

_No se me había pasado por la cabeza esta posibilidad, pero leyendo unos drabble de Kai me di cuenta que él era el sujeto perfecto para romper por completo con el alma de Damon, él era el idóneo para cargarse a Elena como una forma de comenzar así su venganza, no sé lo que pensaréis, no sé lo que pasará en TVD, pero la inspiración solo me da para esto, tened paciencia._


End file.
